Blood Harvest
by Hildebrant
Summary: The town of odaiba is being ravaged by the Vampire lord myotismon, can only a mysterious hunter can save it from being totally wiped out?
1. Default Chapter

Blood Harvest

Welcome to my newest Digimon Fan Fiction. In it, you will find the digidestined from all three seasons in an alternate universe setting unlike any you have ever seen before. Or maybe you have. Read and Review

**'Children of the night'**

The midnight air was ripe with innocent blood. The Citizens of the town of Odaiba were scattering to get to their homes as fast as they could but to little to no avail. They knew that the beasts would be on them in no time at all. Some managed to get into the buildings, while some others were left to suffer at the hands of their undead tormentors.

From a hilltop, a chalk white pair of fangs grinned before parting to speak: "Come my children, it's time to play" With these words spoken a dark and evil cluster of Demonic beings sprang forth from the shadows and began to attack the city. They sprang forth and attacked the remaining Innocents with the fury and cunning of wild animals; ripping and clawing at their prey letting none escape their wrath. 

One young man, Jacoby ran through the village as fast as possible, only to trip. He quickly rose to his feet, but not fast enough. He found himself caught in the web of the Ladydevimon. "What's wrong young one, why do you struggle?" She swooned as she ran her hand over his chest and slowly brought it up to his neck and caressed it with her clawed hand. "After all, death is always inevitable in the end" with that she tightened her grip on his neck, cutting off all circulation while digging her claws into his tender flesh. "And this is the end for you" Ladydevimon said as she ripped Jacoby's head from his Neck. "A rather interesting soliloquy wouldn't you agree my symbiote?" "Yes, yes, Interesting, Interesting" the tattered end of leather said as it cackled with equally demonic glee from it's host's kill.

Another group of villagers ran from the Nightmare horde as fast as they could but soon found themselves trapped in an alley, right in front of a brick wall. The Terrified villagers looked back, only to come face to face with the Dreaded Ogremon. They, could do nothing but watch in terror as the creature stalked into the alley and brought his club down on the entire lot, changing them from frightened human beings, to bloodied piles of smashed up flesh. One of them managed to slip past the beast and out into the street were he ran for a good few feet away from the cries of his once comrades, now corpses, and away from that vile monster.

"Where the devil did these things come from? What did we ever do to deserve this?"  He asked no one in particular as he tried catching his breath. His escape and pondering however were cut very short. "The Devil you say? Not quite" Replied a cold and evil voice. The old man turned around and saw standing before him, a Horned, leather clad, being with a tattered pair of black wings draped over him. He spread them out and revealed himself to be wearing what looked like a full body suit made entirely out of Black leather.

"Come here human, I want to show you something in the dark dimension" Devimon said as he grabbed the old man and began to drag him down while Devimon sunk into the ground as he teleported. The old man was pulled down half way and stopped as the rest of his body was suddenly sliced in half leaving his top half crawling in the streets with the lower organs hanging out with it leaving a trail of blood.

"Help, help please, somebody help me! His screams did not go unnoticed as they fell upon the ears of the Ogremon who had just finished with his friends in the alley. "No, no please have mercy" his words were ignored and replaced with screams of agony as Ogremon slammed his club down onto the doomed old man.

One girl, Hikari Kamiya sat alone in her room, doors locked, and Windows barred. She screamed as the slaughter of the innocents continued. She spoke amongst the chaos through her sobs and screams: "When will it end, why are they doing this to us?!" 

She then got down on both of her knees and began to pray: "Oh lord, please deliver us from this evil, deliver us, and bring to us a savior, bring to us a great hope, Deliver us, My lord, **DELIVER US** from evil!!" She screamed as she tucked herself into the fetal position and continued to cry.

'Coming to a Decision' 

"This has to stop Gennai, we can't just let them continue to butcher us forever, we have to fight back at them" cried Ruki Makino, a head strong and forceful woman who wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. "Or at least hire a hunter" spoke one of the people gathered in the town meeting hall.

            "A hunter? Are you out of your mind, no one's going to come out here and help us, besides, if we stand up to these creeps and fight back and show them that we aren't afraid" Ruki stated.

            "Listen to yourself Ruki. These aren't Schoolyard bullies we're talking about here; they're monsters, killers that will butcher anyone who gets in they're way regardless of what they stand for" Shouted Jenrya Lee, a farmer who migrated to Odaiba before the attacks started.

            "Enough!! I for one am tired of waking up to the sounds of funeral Dirges every morning and seeing one of my friends dead and being carried towards a cemetery" Shouted Haruko Takenouchi.

 "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm about to become a grandfather, and I want to live long enough to see my Grandson or Granddaughter, just as much as my Daughter and son in law do, and if Getting a hunter is the only way to keep this town alive long enough for the next generation to live here, then so be it" He replied as he reached into his pouch and threw down A hundred dollars worth of gold coins onto the floor of the hall.

All was silent for the time being until Haruko's Brother in law, Kyosuke Yagami threw in another hundred dollars worth in "You'll need more coins than that old friend" Kyosuke replied as more coins were added to the pile. 

"So it has been Decided, a small group from the town will venture forth into the tavern on the far end of the countryside and request a hunter be sent to our town" Gennai spoke 

With that being said a small traveling party was assembled consisting of four of the towns bravest young men. Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Daisuke Motomiya, and Takato Matsuda. 

They each said their goodbyes and set off for "The Hellsing tavern" were Hunters of all sorts gathered for camaraderie and discussion of their latest kills. Taichi, Yamato, and the others piled into the Tavern and looked on. There were Werewolf Hunters, Lesser Dragon hunters, and other assorted types of hunters, some were drinking and laughing it up, while others were showing off the trophies of their latest kills

"Glad I decided not to bring Sora here" Taichi commented on his pregnant wife back home in Odaiba.

"Tell me about it, these guys would be on her in a minute" Yamato muttered. Undaunted, Taichi walked up to the bar and spoke to the bartender: "I'd like to request a hunter for our village" Taichi said as the others grouped around him.

The bartender looked over at Taichi and returned to drying off his empty mug while at the same time keeping his attention on the young men in front of him. "What kind of hunter, we got all types around here as you can see" he said in a heavy southern drawl.

"We need a special kind, one that can fight of hordes of mutants and demons, but at the same time, be able to protect us from a powerful Vampire lord that has been assaulting our town for quite some time now" Taichi said calmly.

"In that case, you'll be needin' a Vampire hunter. They're the best in the business" The bartender said as he filled up a mug of whiskey for a customer beside Taichi and the others. 

"Do you have any here? Or know of any we can contact? Or how to?" Taichi said with anxiety at finally finding an answer to his poor town's plight.

"Hold on now, one question at a time young'n. First I know every last person and hunter in this here tavern, their regulars, and not a single one of them is a vampire hunter. Second we here at the tavern handle contacting them," The Bartender said as he started filling another mug full of beer.

"Yes we know that but do you know of any hunters that can help us?" Taichi said almost loosing patience with the man in front of him.

"Well there were those four guys and a girl who came in here earlier, but they left for a case involving a kidnapping a while ago, don't know if they made it back yet"

"Is there anyone else?" Taichi questioned. 

Slowly, the bartender set down the glass he was filling up and looked into Taichi's eyes. "There is ONE other one we could send out there, but he's not like all of the others, he's different"

            "How different?" Taichi questioned the man right in front of him. "Real different, they say he's the best, and the worst at the same time" the bartender said calmly. Taichi didn't want to put his Town or his wife in mortal danger with some psycho hunter, but he had no choice at the moment, his town was at its wit's end and needed a hunter

            "How can you contact him?" Taichi asked. "Just leave about fifty dollars worth with me and I'll take care of everything" the bartender said as he picked up a notepad and pencil and began to take down notes

            "Now, what's the name of your town called?" "Odaiba" Yamato answered. Taichi, not wanting to spend any of the hunter's salary, handed over fifty dollars of his own money to the bartender.

            "Okay it's all taken care of, he should be here by tomorrow morning, just tell your friends to hold in there another night and he should arrive."

' Arrival of the silent savior' 

Taichi hadn't slept a wink the night he had gotten back, knowing that good people were being slaughtered outside his window. Even having Sora by his side worried him, she was carrying his child, and while the vampires wouldn't attempt to turn her into one of them, they would kill her, and that was something that kept him from getting any sleep at all during the night.

            The next morning, Taichi and the rest of the others gathered around Gennai, and awaited the hunter's arrival. 

            A half hour later a figure appeared on the horizon mounted on a large black horse, with a long sword draped over his back, along with a large black cloak, and a wide brimmed Hat. As he came closer, he it was revealed that he wore a black leather body suit, and blue pendant around his neck. His skin was considerably pale, and his hair was long, dark brown, and framed most of his head. His eyes betrayed no emotion, and his lips moving not a single centimeter.

            "Thank you for arriving on such short notice, and for taking time off of your current schedule to help us in our time of need stranger"

            Breaking the silence, the hunter spoke: "Why have you hired me?" 

"I'm glad you asked. Our town has been under attack by a powerful vampire by the name of Myotismon, his hordes have relentlessly attacked us and left many of our children parentless and many of our friends dead and buried in the cemetery. We need help, we can't do this on our own, we just aren't strong enough to fight back at his forces"

            "You haven't tried defending yourself with outside help or with better weapons?" the hunter asked.

 "We've tried contacting others, but they destroyed our communications tower and attacked anyone who has come close to our village, forever cutting off any outside help until now, will you help us?" 

            The Hunter looked on in silence and slowly nodded his head. "Good, you get your pay, a total of five million dollars when Myotismon and his forces are dead" Gennai then reached into his bag, and tossed the hunter a small pouch full of money. "That's just a down payment, a total of one hundred thousand dollars. Like I said, you'll get the rest once your job is completed"

            Reaching down to collect the bag, the hunter stored it in one of the pouches on his horse's saddle. Mounting the horse shortly afterwards, the hunter rode into town. "By the way Hunter, what name do we call you by should we need to check on you? The hunter looked on silently at the old man surrounded by the rest of the townspeople and answered: "D"      

I hope you all enjoy this story, read and review


	2. The first night

Well to all those who reviewed the first part of my story, thank you, and to all those who didn't please leave some reviews in this time, even if it's just to BS or criticism, constructive only, I don't like flames that much. Anyways, onto the fic:

The first night on the Job 

"Well, this is all fine and dandy. We go from a nice twenty million job, to piddly little five million, you're sure their not holding out on us?" 

Annoyed at his symbiote's choice of words, the hunter known as "D" gave no response and walked through the town on horseback on a cobblestone road, and observed some of the more recent attacks. Dried blood ran into the sewer drain, and some limbs were scattered here and there.

            Stepping off of his mount, D looked at some of the limbs and saw that some were either burnt off or sliced, too neatly, they were apparently very professional with their work. After inspecting the limbs, D threw them back and remounted his horse and continued down the street. He only got within a few feet when he came face to face with a very sour faced young woman with red hair tied back in a spiky bun.

            "So you're the infamous Hunter that has the entire town buzzing, thinking that you'll save them, you don't look so tough, you look like you'll fall after only a few hits from some of the weaker minions" she taunted.

            D offered no response and simply trotted off past the strong willed woman. "Let's see, the pay is bad, the women are rude, are you sure you want to take this job?" The symbiote said to its host again getting no response.

            "Probably be better if we just let'em get butchered, then the bitch would see…" It said no more as its host then clenched his fist around the symiote's face, cutting off any more words that it would have said.

D overlooked the hill on the edge of town, looking on at the castle where the town's attackers were waiting for their nightly slaughter. D stared, hoping to get a sense of what was to come from the aura being given off by the castle. Hi thoughts were interrupted when a young woman appeared.

            She stood a few feet below D's height and was clearly showing her expectancy with her large belly, swelling with the developed life within it. Her hair was a dark carrot orange color, and her eyes, flake of red rubies, eyes that would belong to a caring wife or a loving mother. "Do you think you can stop them?" She asked the dark and silent hunter, hoping for a positive response.

            He continued to stare onward into the horizon, straight into the castle, almost boring a hole into it with his stare.

            "I've fought many a vampire in my time, I can't be sure until I fight him"

He replied in a deep, haunting tone. "You've hardly said a word since you arrived her in our town. Why is it that you are like this? Why was that they said you were the best and the worst at the same time?" The woman known as Sora asked the hunter while concern literally poured out of each syllable. The hunter looked down at her and spoke: "they never told you did they?" he asked. She shook her head in a negative response.

            "You'd best get inside. Nightfall is coming and death is sure to follow should you stay here any longer" with that she quickly retreated back to her home while the hunter's question remained unanswered.

            Rika looked on at the hunter as he ran a corner and passed some people trying to make it back to their homes. But she wanted to get one last glimpse of the hunter and see just what he was capable of. "Okay mister Super Hunter, let's see just how powerful you really are. And with that, she hid in an alley behind some trashcans, watched, and waited. 

Darkness strikes 

            The hunter surveyed the town and watched as the last of the townspeople gathered into their homes. He then began to travel from street to street, until finally, he had found who he was looking for.

            "So, those foolish townspeople hired a hunter, how futile" The mutant known as Ladydevimon said as she emerged from the gaggle of ghouls that were a part of her nightmare soldiers. "The rest of you go on as per usual, I'll handle this one myself" she replied confidently.

            Stepping off of his horse, D slowly walked toward the leather-clad mutant, and slowly unsheathed his long curved blade, letting it's untarnished steel glisten in the moonlight. 

            Ladydevimon leapt at the hunter with unmatched speed and fury. She sliced down one of the streetlamps in the area with her long armed claw, but still missing the hunter by a marginal distance. She looked up to see the hunter quickly bare down on her and bring his sword down just as fast, slicing off her long arm.

            The mutant screamed for a moment while the hunter landed and took another look at his female aggressor. He stopped and observed as she placed her arm back to it's torn socket and it reattached itself while the eyes of the leather attachment on her shoulder glowed leaving her arm in perfect condition.

            "So you have a symbiote to aid you in your bloodshed" the hunter spoke in a soft but powerful tone.

            "You're good hunter, but you're still no match for me!!" with that she leapt at him and prepare to slice him down just as she did the previous streetlamp. She didn't count on the hunter leaping up in the air and bringing his blade down on her symbiote, slicing it in half and continuing to cut her down as well, Completely severing her left side, and dividing her heart in two halves.

            Her screams were the last of her unrelenting fury while her lifeblood bled out into the street. The hunter watched as she writhed in agony for the last few moments and proceeded on, but not before cutting off the mutant's head.

            "How do you think Ladydevimon fared against the hunter?" asked a Meramon who was traveling alongside the orgremon who had attacked the town before. "Probably sliced him and diced him" the Ogremon Replied. 

            They stopped dead in their tracks and came face to face with the said hunter. "What, you're still alive? Then what happened to Lady…?" He didn't get a chance to finish as the hunter presented Ladydevimon's decapitated head to the now doomed mutants.

            "You did this? You'll pay" The Meramon said as it shot out a ball of fire at the hunter, only to have the hunter point his left hand at the balls of flame and blow them apart with a powerful blast of wind emanating from what looked like a mouth in his hand.

            Meramon looked on as the hunter shot straight at him, and pierced his heart through the flames that made up his body. The hunter pulled his sword from the fiery beings heart and then turned his attention to the ogre-like being to his right.

            "You think you can stop me that easily, take this: "Pummel Whack" and the Ogremon rained down a hundred blows at the hunter, who dodged them with relative ease, and still marched on to the doomed mutant. "I'm not out of it yet, try this" and swung his club at the hunter, who sliced the top of it off, in the blink of an eye. Seeing this, the Ogremon turned and ran, only to be sliced straight down the middle by the hunter's long sword. 

            Rika looked on at the hunter's work. A decapitated ladydevimon, a divided Ogremon, and numerous others, maybe they didn't waste their money on him after all.

            She didn't have time to finish her thoughts as she was roughly seized around the throat by a long dark clawed arm, that arm belonged to the Devimon. "My, my what have we here? A stray run from her home, don't worry, I'll take you to someplace even better"  

            He didn't get a chance to carry out his task as his arm was sliced from the shoulder.

            Rika looked on as the hunter watched the mutant slink back down into the ground like water. "Good thing I decided not to stray too far from this area" The hunter replied softly

            "What about that.?" Rika asked as she heard the sound of evil laughter all around her. "So, you think that by bringing a hunter into your town, that you're safe. You're wrong, your still the prey of the hunters of the night" The Devimon cackled as he slowly rose from behind The hunter and prepared to impale him on his claws when a knife whirred past his head, narrowly missing one of his horns. This gave the hunter the moment he needed to turn around and attack.

            The Devimon didn't have time to feel surprised, for he felt the hunter's blade pierce his heart, and end his life, but before he died, he watched the hunter mouth a few words. He couldn't hear him as his life quickly left him, and he collapsed into the ground, and into the blackness from whence he came.

            Rika looked as the hunter struck the mutant through the chest and silently spoke: "How does it feel to go from hunter, to the hunted" and as the mutant melted back into the ground the hunter ripped his blade from the creature's chest. 

He was amazing. His movements were like the wind, his strength was silent and at the same time powerful, he truly was one of a kind, she just wanted to know what kind.

Comes the dawn 

The townspeople emerged from their homes and looked on at the chaos across their streets. Demons and mutants were literally dissected across their roads; head and other limbs were found in other locations. Cheering and resounding joy was heard all throughout the town. Sora, strayed away from her husband and family for a brief time and found the hunter, mounted atop of his horse, and standing over a few slaughtered mutants. She carfully stepped up to him and spoke: "thank you for helping us, we are eternally grateful. You've saved a lot of lives tonight"

            "My work isn't done yet, tonight, I'll make a strike on the castle" The hunter replied.

Well, that's it read and review 


End file.
